


Merry Fairy Tales for Diana

by Silwer999



Category: Fairy Tail, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gajeel referred to as Godzilla through the entire thing, I don't watch FT this is all shit I wrote for a friend, Juvia referred to as Gruvia thru the entire thing, Other, and not to be taken seriously, anti Juvia and Gruvia sentiment, don't read if you like Juvia or Gruvia and can't stand them being mocked, same with FMA, this is total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwer999/pseuds/Silwer999
Summary: All my knowledge of FT was gained thru osmosis. Written for a friend and tailored to her tastes. TOTAL CRACK you have been warned.





	Merry Fairy Tales for Diana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiachanX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiachanX/gifts).



It's Canon  
Long long time ago Levy met Godzilla and they decided to get to know each other in the biblical sense. Nine months later they had totally canonical children.  
The End

OOC  
Serena wanted to rip Acnologia's clothes off and try all the new exciting positions with him. So he went to Acnologia's home to do it. Unfortunately Acnologia was too busy raising children and Serena spend whole day consumed with lust.  
The End

Our Hero  
Once upon a time Natsu decided to go on an adventure. Unfortunately he tripped while walking and fell into a ditch.  
THE END

Good Intentions  
Long long time ago Natsu had a cold. So Gray made him chicken soup. Natsu ate the soup and felt better, but it wasn't for long because during the night Gruvia sneaked into his room and stabbed him with a pair of scissors.  
The End

About Friendship  
Once upon a time Natsu gave Gray a friendly pat on the back, so Gruvia friendly beat the shit out of him.  
The End

About Consequences  
It was a sunny day when Gruvia caught Gray and Natsu having sex. Later when she was going to prison for double murder Godzilla high fived her.  
THe End

Argh its Godzilla!!!  
Long time ago Godzilla destroyed the entire city. City was made out of legos. Godzilla is a great father.  
THE END

Countryside Relocation  
Once upon a time Acnologia destroyed a whole city. He ended up kicking himself later when he had to find a new school for his children.  
The End 

Sneaky  
Long time ago Gray and Natsu got married. When the chapel they did it in burned down they knew that Gruvia was on their trail.  
The End

In the Basement?  
-Do you also have piercings you know… down there?  
-You mean on the floor?  
-…  
The End

Broes before hoes  
Long time ago Godzilla had unexpectly become a main character. It was a suprising side effect of Natsu's and Gray’s tragic love story. Godzilla sent a lovely fruit basket to Gruvia's prison  
The End

 

Love Story  
\- Comrade Godzilla will you help me kill all the capitalist pigs?  
\- I love communism.  
The End

Dictionary

A long time ago, Godzilla stepped on a Lego. That day, the children learned some new fascinating words.  
The End

The Parable of Greed  
Long time ago there lived an adult man named Greed. Greed didn’t want to share with anybody so he got the shit bitten out of him. Greed still didn’t want to share but now he was dead so it didn’t matter.  
The End


End file.
